Jurassic Park Wiki
A wiki 65 million years in the making... Welcome to Park Pedia:The Jurassic Park wiki A wiki about Jurassic Park that . and since July 5, 2006 ---- DNN Newsland ---- Take A Tour of Jurassic Park! With nearly a day left till Telltale's Jurassic Park: The Game is out, why not take a new and in-depth look into the park: both it's infrastructure and exhibits! See some old favorites like Tyrannosaurus rex or Velociraptor and witness some newer species like Herrerasaurus and Compsognathus! "Welcome to Jurassic Park!" Oh and if it's asks, say "Please"! http://www.telltalegames.com/jurassicpark/tour/ Featured article of November *Date: 2011-11-01 *By MismeretMonk Apatosaurus is the Featured Article of November. Although Apatosaurus plays a big role in the original Jurassic Park and Lost World novels, they never appear in the movies. They don't appear comics, toy lines or games (2 exceptions) either. It is Jurassic Park's forgotten dinosaur... Blu-ray release Hey everyone the new Limited Edition Blu-ray Trilogy gift set is out. I've put a number of pictures on the wiki. Enjoy! Featured article of October *'Date: October 14, 2011' *By Asian Inferno This month's featured article is the "The Lost World: Jungle Camp Figure Maker". A novel concept at the time, it allowed kids to build their own figures of dinosaurs and even a trainer! It's rare to see this type of toy anymore. New DNN Newsland logo *'Date: September 25, 2011' *By MismeretMonk Our latest member Hellraptor has used his expertise in art to create a new DNN Newsland logo. He has done a really great job. Until an even better logo is made, this logo will be the icon of our news section. September's Featured Article *'Date: September 4, 2011' *By Styracosaurus Rider The featured article of September is Pteranodon. It still needs a few improvements, but overall it's a very good article and a nice database for the third film's flying terrors. Don't forget to get voting for next month's featured article right here. ---- thumb|300px|center|Jurassic Park: The Game Action Montage Jurassic Park: The Game Dated and Shown *'Date: August 26, 2011' *By Asian Inferno As part of PAX here in Seattle this weekend, Telltale is promoting their upcoming Jurassic Park video game: Jurassic Park: The Game. In addition to demoing and having a booth up for it, they've released a new trailer showing some action scenes in the game. The game ships Novemeber 15th, 2011 on all platforms. ---- Featured article of August *'Date: August 10, 2011' *By MismeretMonk By popular request the featured article of this month is The Lost World: Jurassic Park (film). It is indeed one of the better articles on this wiki. The plot summary is the longest on the www, some sites like Pop Apostle have a link to this article. But I think we still need to rewrite a thing or two in it. ---- The future of Park Pedia *'Date: July 25, 2011' *By Starscream7 I once attempted helping this site by explaining about how Wikis' die if they don't have enough activity. I'm sort of a user who soughts out stuff like that and grows knowledge about what will happen. I must say that this is a very, and I mean very lucky Wiki. We've lasted 10 years without epic news about Jurassic Park IV - and now, we've got what we need. Another JP film is - in my mind - an incredible boost of upcoming energy for this site. If JP4 does crack out of it's shell in 2013 - that should be able to save this site and, if we're lucky, JP Fanon. Read more: Our Future! IMPORTANT!!!!! ---- Comic-Con JP Wrap-Up Date: July 25, 2011 Asian Inferno Other than the big news with JPIV below, the folks over at Telltale Games with Jurassic Park: The Game managed to show off a few new tidbits of the upcoming game. The marine reptile rumored for awhile now was finally revealed, and it's Mosasaurus! The other "new" thing was the public showing of one of the Insider exclusive-concept arts showing the new Marine Facility! If any other new Jurassic Park or Jurassic Park: The Game news comes up, keep this page bookmarked for the latest! ---- Jurassic Park IV News Update! Date: July 22, 2011 Asian Inferno Hey there fellow Parkpedia editors (and transient vistors), Asian Inferno here to introduce myself as a new contributor to the DNN Newsland section. I'm here to help out with any and all JP related news that is related to Jurassic Park and to a larger extent as information to this wiki. I'm sure you're all aware of the recent rumors of Spielberg and Mark Protosevich (Writer of I Am Legend) talking about a potential Jurassic Park IV movie. Well today we get confirmation of those rumors being true! Pair this with Joe Johnston's (Director of JPIII) comments on how they are still discussing and how it would be a new trilogy and completely different, things seem to be on the movie. Spielberg followed up today with a comment on how they have a story and a writer and expects the sequel to be out in 2-3 years. Jurassic Park's future seems brighter than ever! Stay tuned to DNN Newsland for all Jurassic Park News! ---- Happy 10th Anniversary of Jurassic Park III! Date: July 18, 2011 MismeretMonk Today it is 10 years ago that Jurassic Park III was released. I remember seeing it in the local theather. I wasn't really into Jurassic Park anymore at that time, but I really liked it. Although it would take six years before I wanted to see it again, I never understood the criticism on JPIII. The franchise of JPIII was maybe even bigger than JPI: *10 JPIII inspired video games were released, *three novels were written, *the Jurassic Park Institute was created, *the Jurassic Park Institute Tour (with associated franchise) traveled the world, *thanks to JPIII the big public realised that Spinosaurus was larger than T. rex. Therefore that creature became very popular. News archive: Current events. Category:Park Pedia:The Jurassic Park wiki